


Taken

by TyrannoVox



Series: Chronicles of Hotshot [4]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Aftermath of a kidnapping, EXTREMEY miner, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: When the autobot spies scope out Kaon, they took something that isn't theirs(Hotshot's age: 2)*Very Short*





	

_**Megatron's home, Kaon** _

Megatron knew something was wrong when he saw his home. For one, the lights were off in all of the rooms- which simply shouldn't be, He had rigged the lights to be on until he gave the order or the one who's watching Hotshot gave the order- or when there isn't anyone there since he put sensors in there as well. His spark almost plummeted as he recalled the word going out about autobot spies through his resistance.

He picked up the pace with Starscream behind him and, when he got to the front door, opened it and walked inside. The lights in the front room turned on and he could see tables and furniture had been thrown about.

He walked deeper into the home and into the dining room. The lights in the room came on and, on the floor where the table was supposed to be, was the mech who was watching Hotshot, a puddle of energon around him and his armor was a dull grey.

He heard a sudden shriek from upstairs and he quickly went to the stairs and climbed them. He quickly made his way to his son's room and stepped inside. Starscream was on his knees, near the now empty crib with his wings drooping, his shoulders shaking.

Megatron felt a swell of burning anger within his spark and a roar was bubbling up in his throat. He held it back though, for his mate's sake. Instead, He gripped the door frame and dug his fingers into it.

Whoever had took their son was going to pay brutally, Megatron would make sure of that.


End file.
